Noragami Adobencha
by Armaryllis
Summary: What happens when an up and coming goddess of protection meets a former god of calamity working towards being a god of fortune? Read to find out. This will be a series of chapters where each chapter is an episode, based on prompts i get on here and


Authors note: Just wanted to apologize in advance if I misspell or use any Japanese words incorrectly. I don't speak Japanese so...Yeah..anyway..enjoy

COME MEIKI!" A feminine voice rang out in the air.

In the grand city of Tokyo, on the roof of a skyscraper stood a young woman, dressed in a long blue sleeveless pullover and white cropped leggings, blond pony tail flowing in the spring day's breeze, and as her voice reverberated through the air a beautifully crafted bow and arrow appeared in her hands.

Her sapphire eyes scanned the ground below and soon caught sight of her target.

"Bingo" she spoke, a grin appearing on her face as she prepped her arrow and steadied her aim.

Her target was a large snake-like ayakashi, a phantom, making its way through the busy streets, the humans below blissfully unaware of the spirits existence, except the girl with the bow, for she herself wasn't a human, but a goddess, and her duty was to protect the unsuspecting mortals from being possessed by these beings.

As the ayakashi made its way closer to the street block was she was on, she released her grip, letting the arrow fly through the air towards its prey. The arrow hit one of the many eyeballs covering the snake-demons enormous body. The creature let out a roar as its body was pierced.

While it was momentarily stunned, the goddess leaped from the building, quickly getting closer to the ground and breaking into a run once she landed.

"TEIKI" she called this time, and suddenly the bow disappeared to be replaced by a Spanish rapier.

The goddess drew closer to the beast and held the sword in front of her. Her left middle and index fingers were held together and glowed as she ran them across the blade, causing it to shine brilliantly.

"This is the land of the rising sun" she spoke as she ran her fingers along the sword "your desecration shall not be allowed, hear me, I am the goddess Noriko!"

She readied her blade for the strike.

"I now lay thee waste with the Teiki, and expel thy vast defilement, I cleanse thee" she continued, swinging to bring the phantom down. "REND!"

The sky turned crimson, and the demon burst into a rays of light before it was no more, the sky then again regaining its blue color. The whole event not witnessed by the humans around them.

"Well, that was easier then expected." Noriko spoke suddenly hearing another voice by her echoing the same thing.

She quickly turned around, seeing another person doing the same to face her. Her eyes me with the sky blue eyes of a dark-haired young man, like her, only appearing to be in his early twenties where as she looked to be in her late teens.

The man had an equally surprised expression as he saw her standing there with her rapier, while he stood there, twin katanas in his hands.

 _He must be another god_ she figured, and, in the heat of getting rid of the ayakashi, she hadn't noticed another doing the same thing, _no wonder that giant was easy to defeat._

The god looked her over as well, most likely thinking something similar as she.

"Hey, Noriko-chan" a voice called out, coming from her weapon.

"Oh right, revert Masa, Aki, Kiyo " she said, her sword and hidden bow both shone a brilliant light and formed at her sides, leaving her flanked now by two young men. The red ribbon that kept her hair up soon did the same, adding a young girl into the mix as Noriko's long hair fell back down, reaching slightly passed her back.

The first man was blond , with azure blue eyes, wearing a short sleeved hoodie and jeans, the other man was a brunette, dressed similarly but with a t-shirt instead. They both appeared to be in their early twenties as well. The young woman, however, looked to be about fourteen, red hair tied into a pony-tail at the side her head, dressed in a stripped semi-long sleeve shirt with a pair of denim shorts.

The quartet looked back towards the other god, dressed in a blue track suit, and strangely enough a ragged bandanna like scarf, around his neck.

"Revert, Yuki" he called out.

The two katanas in his hands then, in a similar fashion as Noriko's companions, transformed as well, revealing the blades to be a young teenage boy, around fourteen as well, with amber eyes and messy blond hair, dressed in khakis and a polo.

"Uh, Hello" Noriko spoke, smiling politely at the two.

"Hello" the dark haired god responded, a smile on his face.

"Thanks, for helping us out with that ayakashi, though I have to admit I am surprised at the unexpected team up" she said.

"Same here" he replied "What's your name."

"Noriko" the goddess answered "and this is Masahiko" she pointed to the blond man beside her, "Akihiko" she pointed to the brunette "and Kiyoko" she pointed to the red-head last as she introduced her three shinkis.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" they all said in unison.

"I'm Yato, and this is Yukine" the god responded, pointing to blond next to him.

" Nice to meet you too" the blond spoke politely, with a smile.

"So, what brings you here, apart from the phantom that is.." Yato asked curiously.

"Yato..." Yukine began unhappily, feeling his master was being rude.

"Oh, well the four of us were going to get some lunch at the new ramen place that opened up here recently" Noriko replied.

"Would you like to join us" Akihiko asked the duo "If its okay with you guys since they did technically help us out" he spoke then to his friends.

"Sure" Kiyoko smiled widely.

"Why not" Masahiko agreed, grinning as well.

"Well, we wouldn't want to impose..." Yukine began before being cut off by Yato.

"WE'D LOVE TO!" he shouted excitedly at the prospect of food.

"Yato!" Yukine chastised.

"Please Yukine, I'm starving, and we were about the go eat lunch anyway, might as well join them" Yato said, "Please" giving the young shinki his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, since you have a point there" Yukine relented "but we are still paying for our own lunch got it especially since they helped us out as well technically"

"Of course, of course" Yato replied.

A giggle escaped the blond goddess and her friends as they watched the two.

"Well, then, shall we go" Noriko asked.

The agreement was unanimous as they all began walking towards the restaurant a few miles away.

"Ya'know, I heard that name Yato somewhere before" Noriko said thoughtfully.

"HUH REALLY" Yato and Yukine said simultaneously shocked.

"Yeah, I think you're right Noriko-chan" Kiyoko agreed.

Yato in the meantime was listening to Noriko and her shinki discuss this, feeling over the moon, _SOMEONE'S HEARD OF ME!_ Then a thought occurred, _wait..._

Yukine seemed to think the same thing as his master.

"Noriko-san, eh, where did you hear the name Yato?"

"hmm I can't seem to...wait now i remember..." she exclaimed.

Yato and Yukine waited with baited breaths.

"Bishamonten-senpai told me about you" the goddess smiled.

Yukine sighed, figuring it wasn't from a reference that would flatter the god while Yato just froze in place, eroding away inside.

"Yeah she said something about a sainan no kami named Yato" Masahiko recalled and the others agreed.

"So BIshamon-sama told you Yato's a god of calamity" Yukine stated matter of factly.

"HEY I'M TRYING TO BE A GOD OF FORTUNE INSTEAD" Yato retaliated "AND I'VE BEEN DOING A GREAT JOB AT IT THANK YOU VERY MUCH"

"YEAH THAT'S WHY WE'VE STILL BEEN LIVING AT KOFUKU-SAN'S HUH" the blond haired shinki pointed out.

"Anyway" Yato scoffed, "She probably didn't say anything that nice about me" he stated, addressing Noriko and group, changing the topic much to Yukine's chagrin.

"Uh, well..."Akihiko began.

"She...didn't say anything..that...bad..." Kiyoko said trying to not hurt Yato's feelings.

"Don't try to sugar-coat it, no point to it" Yukine replied bluntly while Yato sulked.

"Anyway, you know what kind of god I am, what about you, Noriko-san" Yato asked once he finished his self-pity party.

"oh I'm a hogo no kami" Noriko answered with a smile.

"A protection goddess?" Yukine asked.

"Yep, it's how Bishamonten-sama and Noriko-chan know each other" Masahiko said.

"huh" Yato cocked his head to the side looking confused.

"Well, you know Bishamonten-sama is the goddess of war, fighting to protect people from the ayakashi, well as a goddess of protection Noriko-san's nature is quite similar, so the gods of fortune back in heaven figured it was best to have Noriko study under Bishamonten-sama a bit" Akihiko explained.

"They also found it funny how much Bishamonten-sama and Noriko-chan look alike" Kiyoko laughed.

"Heh, yeah I have to agree" Yukine said.

"You're too nice to be anything like that pyscho-bitch" Yato piped in.

"Yato, shut the hell up" Yukine piped in.

"Guess they really do have quite the history..." Noriko said as she and her group kept walking while Yato and Yukine followed, still arguing.

At last the group made it to the ramen shop. Since humans couldn't normally see gods, shinki or phantoms, Noriko had to manage to get the servers attention, who got the whole groups order after apologizing for not noticing the group.

The six beings from the far shore, more commonly known as the afterlife, enjoyed their meal and continued chatting a little more, Yato, trading cell phone numbers with Noriko and her companions after the meal was done and paid for.

"I have a feel we'll probably bump into each other again, even without calls or texts" Akihiko said with a smile.

"Yeah, well guys, may our fates intertwine" Yato said.

"And without making them pay five yen" Yukine said, mostly to himself, however he was happy that it seemed like they made new friends today.

Everyone headed home, Yukine and Yato telling their friend Kofuku, the goddess of poverty and misfortune, about their encounter. The excitable short curly-haired goddess in the school girl outfit was happy for the two boys who made a new friend, as was her shinki, a man who looked to be in his thirties named Daikoku.

Meanwhile back in Takamakahara, also known as heaven, Noriko and her shinki went back home to BIshamon's mansion where they were currently living with the war goddess and her numerous shinki.

"So, you've met, the Yato god, did you" asked the goddess, violet colored eyes looking at younger goddess of protection.

"Yep" replied Noriko, tying her hair up in a large bun.

"Well, what did you think" asked Bishamon, brushing out her own practically floor length blond hair out as the two got ready to rest for the night.

"Well's he's not the brightest..." Noriko admitted.

"No he isn't" the war god scoffed.

"But you know, I think he isn't so bad, I believe he and I could be friends."

"Well, I suppose that's good" Bishamon replied.

Deep down the war god actually considered praying to other gods for Noriko's sake.

How often do the gods pray to each other anyway?


End file.
